moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kalasher
Historia Matka Kazaszka, ojciec Polak. W został wieku 16 lat porwany. Amerykanie próbowali wzmocnić odporność człowieka na promieniowanie. Po dwóch tygodniach miał dosyć katowania, ukradł pistolet i zabił wszystkich następnie uciekł. Porwał samolot i uciekł do Czarnobyla, gdzie dwa lata był stalkerem. Udało mu się uciec z Zony ,Wędrował po tem długo, aż zawędrował na Rook Island gdzie ukradł łódź i po czterech dniach tułaczki dotarł do CreepyTown. Tam znalazł Welikana i się osiedlił. Szybko jednak przeprowadził się do łodzi w morzu przy Hallen West. Wygląd Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna, zazwyczaj w wojskowym ubraniu z kałachem na ramieniu. Nosi także plecak. Ma jasne brązowe włosy. Chodzi w masce P-gaz. Charakter Piroman chroniący przyrodę jest lojalny ale sarkastyczny. Na swój sposób z poczuciem humoru. Jest anty-amerykański. Nienawidzi niszczenia przyrody i ignorancij, czasami pomaga innym. Jednak nie zawszę np. jak problem jest błachy. Wbrew pozorom nie lubi chodzić do Vanilla Unicorn. Nie jest abstynentem. Miejsce zamieszkania jacht znajdujący się przy Hallen West. Czasami śpi pod monopolowym. Wyposażenie Mauser M712 -Mauser KalasheraUżywany bardzo rzadko ,ze względu na rzadko dostępną amunicję. Raczej służy jako boczniak i do szpanowania. W kaburze Pistolet PSM - Pistolet kalibru 5,45 Kalasher używa go tylko w razie braku amunicji w innej broni. Ukryty w bucie jako broń krótka Granaty - Fajnie czasem coś wysadzić. W kurtce Nóż - Pamiątka wykonana w całości z tytanu. Nie tykać. W cholewie buta Jedzenie - W plecaku Woda - W plecaku, w bidonie AK-74 (nosi imię Akasz) - Broń główna, używana przez Kalashera często w walce z bliska. Na plecach Obrzyn - skrócona strzelba dwulufowa. Służy do walki na bardzo małym dystansie. W plecaku. Ammunicja - znajduje się w ładownicach przy pasie i cztery magazynki w kurtce do PSM, dodatkowo cztery do Mausera i sześć śrutów. Słabości Można go zastrzelić, jak zwykłego człowieka a także boi się Strange i łatwo go wkurzyć jest podatny na szantaż, cierpi na lęk przed spadaniem takie jak zwykły człowiek. Czasami dostaje ataku lenistwa, wtedy zupełnie przestaje go obchodzić co się dzieje. Przyjaciele Kalasher jest osobą dosyć towarzyską, poznał większość mieszkańców Creepy Town. Wrogowie * Iluminaci - Kalasher razem z Lobo tępią ich ,gdyż te masony chcą przejąć cały świat i zniszczyć Baldanders . * Zakon Templariuszy - jest to stado świń i szumowin ,którzy tępią inne wiary. * Lara Croft - Kalasher nienawidzi ją ,gdyż uważa ją za wredną zabójczynie niewinnych zwierząt. * Dranid - Kalasher nie cierpi go ze względu tego że zna diabła i śmierć Umiejętności Umie wyrabiać wiele materiałów wybuchowych. Przez eksperymenty jest odporny na promieniowanie. Jego umiejętności walki wręcz są niezłe. A także ma przyspieszoną percepcje i nieźle widzi w ciemnościach i jest dobry w survivalu. Potrafi się bardzo dobrze kamuflowa. Relacje Przemek - Kalasher ciężko stwierdzić ,czy go lubi gdyż ,ma mu za złe użycie Kalashera jako przynęty na Strange ,do tego piratka nieźle poturbowała Iwana . Gdy się dowiedział ,że Przemek zabił jego rodziców i na nim eksperymentował próbował go zastrzelić ale się powstrzymał. Od tego czasu trzyma się od niego z dala. Mrs.Strange - Iwan uważa ją za osobę którą nawet lubi ale czuje przed nią obawy. LoboTaker - Jest dla niego towarzyszką (bez skojarzeń) Mia Blackwood - Postać - Kalasher podkochuje się w niej Smąriusz - Nie wie co o nim sądizić Welikan - traktowany jak przyjaciel Dizz - dla Kalashera jest przyjacielem od flaszki, jednak mają trochę głębsze relacje, obaj mają wspólną cechę - uważają naturalność za atut. Mikhaln - Dla Kalashera znajomy, jednak Kalashera fascynują jego zdolności Salai - Kalasher ma co do niej mieszane odczucia, ciężko to stwierdzić raczej się nie lubią. Insanity - ich relacje nie są głębokie , raczej jest dla niego neutralna Ciekawostki * Był stalkerem. * Je grzyby. * Widzi w ciemności lepiej niż przeciętny człowiek. * Próbował shackować Pentagon ,a wszedł na stronę google. * Jest odporny na promieniowanie. Cytaty "Hej sokole, ja CENZURA, żyć nie pozwolę..." - pijany. "... you!" - do Grella. "Ogarnij się!" - do Dizza. "Cicho krwawygrzybie!" - kłótnia z Bloodymushroomem. "... Amerykańce" - o Ameryce. "... co to jest?!" - na widok Bowsera. "Ja CENZURA" - zawsze. Lobo (seria przekleństw) - o Lobo I am the New God and I want your blood - do moherów " Wszyscy musimy bronić CreepyTown " - podczas Inwazji Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Byty normalne